


地铺（上）

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	地铺（上）

任豪醒来的时候，何洛洛正在无意识地往他怀里钻，他想了想，把他推开，给他把被子再规规矩矩盖好。

这里的天气就是白天很晒人，晚上却凉得很，这着了凉就不好了。

突然一双手钻进他的T恤，摸上自己的背脊，有人往这边移了移，靠了过来。手指游走在皮肤上，略带凉意的手指引起一阵颤栗，任豪僵住了，他压着声音缓缓开口“赵让？……”  
背后的人愣了一下，贴近他耳朵“错了哦”  
任豪转过头，不知道什么时候赵让和刘也换了位置，他看见刘也睡得湿漉漉的眼睛，在昏暗里，一闪一闪的，脸颊和嘴唇异常红润，像极了传说中山间里下来魅惑人的狐妖。

刘也趁他发愣，往他下体摸去，“这是惩罚”

糟糕透了，何洛洛就在一掌远的地方，还能看见刘也背后的高个子男人随着呼吸上下的身影。

“也哥……我”

那纤细手指隔着短裤握住任豪的分身，毫无章法的一阵揉搓，任豪很久没有受到过这样的刺激，被那双手抓到梆硬，下身一阵酥麻，他赶快抓住刘也的手。  
“够了……”

“这就够了吗？”刘也眯着眼睛歪着头朝他笑道。

该死。  
任豪一把把刘也拉进自己怀里，去啃咬他的脖子，和凸起的锁骨，再急不可耐地往下，掀起他的T恤，舔上那柔软的一点。刘也转过下身牵着任豪往自己后面摸去，他竟下身赤裸，后面湿润温热，那里已做好了周全的准备，等着接纳某物。

“要进来吗”刘也舔了舔嘴唇。

任豪顾不上考虑刘也什么时候自己给自己做的准备，也顾不上旁边睡得很香甜的何洛洛，他下面硬得难受，刘也圆润柔软的那处就贴在自己的老二上，轻轻晃动。  
于是任豪下身快于脑子开始行动，他抓住眼前人的腰，对准用力一顶，将阴茎送入那高热濡湿的地方，然后挺起腰大开大合的抽插起来。

在这尤其安静的夜里，这带着液体翻涌肉体相撞的声音异常诡异。

就在这时候，赵让在梦里咕噜一声翻过身来。  
刘也就这样和仍是睡梦里的赵让面面相对。  
他背着任豪咬着被子努力控制住自己的呻吟，把脸埋进被子里。

他努力不让自己被肏到撞到前面人身上，不停往后面缩，身后的任豪却是发了狠得要惩罚他的半夜发浪，一下一下插进深处。

任豪腾出一只手去抓住刘也的喉咙“你还怕被赵让看到吗也哥”  
“这不是你想要的吗”

坚硬的柱体死命撞上那敏感而脆弱的地方，刘也难熬地摇了摇腰身。然后随着身后人的动作，他大腿发麻得一阵快感扩散到周身，沉入快感里又难受又煎熬，眼角泛出大量的泪水。

刘也转过头嗔怒地望向任豪，他的下半身一塌糊涂。

然后这时候，就有人抓住他的腿根，一只手指探向两人的连接处。还带着没睡醒的低气压，沙沙的嗓音“也哥这里真是离不得人啊

“你们俩好坏，怎么不带我和何洛洛玩呀”


End file.
